


From You to the Sea

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boat, Boston, F/M, Fluff, Ocean, lost hat, whale watching kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Whiskey's from Arizona and Lardo thinks her bf should really see the ocean. They go on a whale watching trip outside of Boston.





	From You to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Day 14  
> Whiskey/Lardo  
> Seas  
> “Just reach out and grab it.”

“Figured you’d take me on the duck tours.” 

Lardo hummed in response to Whiskey’s comment. “They don’t actually look at ducks. It’s called that because of the amphibious vehicle. We can go sometime, if you want. But for now, I wanted you to see this.”

She jutted her chin towards the ocean. 

Whiskey looked at her for a long moment, before turning to follow her gaze. They’d finally left the harbor and were on the open sea, the boat slowed near the whale viewing areas to make sure they didn’t approach too close and hurt one.

“It’s big. Nice.”

“Yep.”

This is what Lardo liked best about Whiskey; he didn’t feel the need to complicate things with extra words. She leaned into his side and let her mouth twitch when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

A sudden breeze blew her hat off her head and over the side of the boat where it floated in the water. Whiskey had made a grab for it, but he wasn’t quite quick enough. They both leaned over the side and stared at it. It was a nice hat. She wanted it back.

Lardo looked at Whiskey’s talk form and long arms.

“Just reach out and grab it.”

He turned to look at her in disbelief. “This deck is at least 6 feet above the water. There’s no way I can reach it.”

She looked at him and then back to the hat. “Do you think you could hold me over the rail so I could grab it?”

“I am not going to risk losing you. I’ll get you a new hat.”

“I just need you to hold me. Or a grabby thing.” 

She didn’t fight him as he pulled her away from the railing. She knew it was a bad idea. It’s just, she liked that hat.


End file.
